Like Moths to a Flame
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Chase and Cameron's marriage is on the rocks and it's only a matter of time before things fall apart. Will House be willing to help pick up the pieces? Slight season 5 spoilery. A sequel to "Take Me, I'm Yours."


_**A/N: I'm not sure how to describe this one. It's angsty but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: If I did own House, I wouldn't need to write these one-shots about Cameron.

**Moths to a Flame**

It had been three weeks since that night. The night Cameron admitted that her marriage was a complete mistake and that she was no longer in love with Chase, if she ever was. However, she was still with him. For whatever reason, she just couldn't bring herself to have that talk she promised House she would have.

House decided he had been more than patient. Was he in love with her? Maybe. Did he want her? Absolutely. Did she want him? That remained to be seen. Although she made her feelings perfectly clear before, she obviously had reservations and unresolved issues with Chase.

His medical licence was in the process of being renewed so all he could really do was sit in on differential diagnoses and offer his opinion when asked. It was degrading and humiliating beyond belief but he would never come out and admit that to anyone.

He watched her from the other side of the conference table and noticed that she was trying her best not to look at him. Chase was on the other side and he looked annoyed. House couldn't tell if he was annoyed about the current case, or the fact that he probably hadn't gotten laid. That thought brought a smirk to House's face.

"What're you so happy about?" Chase snapped at House, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What's with you? Honeymoon period over already?"

"Shut your mouth."

House grinned and rolled his eyes at Foreman. "That's a yes."

"It's none of your business!"

"Thank God." House glanced over at Cameron who was pretending to be immersed in an article she was reading.

Foreman and Chase went off to get a decent patient history and run some tests, leaving Cameron alone with House.

"Dump him yet?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not that easy, House."

He sighed, remembering a similar conversation he had with Stacy. "You can stay with Chase and be miserable, or you can be with me. It's not easy, but it is simple. You can't have it both ways. It's not fair." He got up from the table and grabbed his cane. "When you make up your mind, you know where to find me."

***

Cameron sat on the couch in her living room in deep thought. She felt so lost. She had a husband who loved her, and would no doubt do anything for her, and she felt guilty because she didn't return those feelings. She wanted House. She always had. They were drawn together like moths to a flame.

She closed her eyes and imagined his hands and his mouth all over her body. A warm tingle filled her and she shivered. Chase never was able to bring out those feelings in her. Everything with House was explosive and intense. He consumed her completely. Chase made love, and as nice as it was, it wasn't what she needed. It wasn't enough anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts," a soft Australian accent said from behind her. She smiled at Chase who sat across from her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I..don't know."

"Something House said?"

"About what?"

"About the honeymoon period being over."

"It's not supposed to last forever," she pointed out.

"Are you happy, Allison?"

"Yes."

Chase arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"We're both doctors and we're busy. It seems we hardly see each other anymore."

"That can happen to any marriage."

"I know. It's just not what I pictured for us."

"Nothing is ever what one expects." Chase moved closer and took her hands. "What can I do for you? How can I make you happy?"

_Let me be with House_. She closed her eyes and shook that thought from her mind. "Just love me."

_***_

Cameron lay in bed next to Chase. It was late, and she couldn't sleep. He was dead to the world, snoring softly. He had made love to her, to show her how much he loved her but it wasn't nearly enough. It never was.

Realizing she wasn't going to get to sleep, she got up, got dressed and took a drive. She didn't have any destination in mind, but wasn't shocked when she found herself pulling up in front of House's apartment. She almost didn't get out of the car. The light was on in his apartment and she was curious as to what he'd be doing at midnight. With a sigh of defeat she got out of the car and was greeted with piano playing as she approached the door. She loved to hear him play. He had a look on his face like he was in total ecstasy. She knocked softly on his door and the playing stopped. There was a pause, and then the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, a touch of frost to his tone.

"I…couldn't sleep. So I went for a drive."

"And just happened to end up at my apartment..across town."

The hostility was thick in the air and Cameron was feeling quite uncomfortable. Normally, House would've let her in by now.

"I guess I'll go then."

"No, no. Come in." House grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Why did you come?"

"I missed you."

"Lame reason." He studied her for a second. "Your pulse is racing and you're flushed. You, Dr. Cameron, are horny."

Cameron wrenched her hands out of his and placed them at her sides. "I just..wanted to see you."

"Did you come from yours and Chase's bed?"

"Yes. One normally goes there to sleep. So?"

"So..what? He couldn't bring you to the height of orgasm? You tried to make it happen but he's a failure in bed. Why can't you just leave him?"

"I told you. It's not that easy. There are feelings involved."

"Not on your end," he pointed out. "You're not in love with Chase. So when you break his heart, sure, you'll feel bad, but it'll also feel like a huge weight is being lifted off your shoulders."

"You're a jerk."

"Maybe so, but it's easy for you to say because you're the only one who isn't going to get hurt."

"You won't be hurt. You'll have me."

House looked down at the floor. "I don't think so."

Cameron was stunned. She jumped back like she'd been slapped in the face.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I don't need you to make my life complete." He stepped away from her and limped over to the couch. "You and I have been doing this little dance for years. How long do you expect me to keep doing it? Until you get the balls to tell Chase it's over? It's been…several weeks since we..we were together. Didn't that night mean anything to you?"

"Yeah..it did."

"Then why stay with Chase? If you truly wanted to be with me, you would've left him the next day. But you cant because that moral compass built inside of your brain tells you that this is all wrong. I waited for you. I waited longer than most people would. But I'm done." He turned away and headed down the hall. "You can let yourself out."

"House!" she called after him.

He stopped and let her catch up, but he didn't move or react when her arms slipped around his waist. Her small hands slid up the front of his chest and she rested her cheek on his back in a vain attempt to stop him from walking away. His hands covered hers and he was about to pull away, but then he felt her lips on the back of his neck and he closed his eyes. Why couldn't he let her go?

"House," she whispered in his ear as she ran her lips across the back of his neck.

"Leave him," he said gruffly.

"If I do, then will you be with me?"

"Are you seriously going to? I'm not going to play this game anymore. It's not fair to Chase and it's not fair to me."

"I want you," she whispered as she turned him around and stared up at him with misty eyes. "I've always just wanted you."

"Then why marry Chase?"

"I didn't think you were interested. Despite all those remarks. And then you were with Cuddy and.."

"I was never with Cuddy. That relationship is a disaster waiting to happen. Besides, she's got her sights on someone. And thankfully it's not me."

Cameron slid her hands up his chest, loving the feel of his muscles under the tight T-shirt. It amazed her how well-built he was, considering he had recently turned the big 5-0. But he was still sexy as hell.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she whispered, still looking up at him.

"I..don't know."

She stood on her tip toes and reached for him. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, nibbling on her lower lip.

"What was I thinking?" She murmured between kisses. House wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close. "I should never have married him.."

"No you shouldn't have. Not if you're in love with someone else," he whispered as he kissed her ear and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

She looked up at him and he thought she looked sad. "I..thought I could learn to love him. I tried to get over you."

"It never works that way. You can't be in love with someone and try to get over them by being with someone else."

"Apparently not."

House stepped back and looked down at her. "You should go. It's late. Your heart's not into this."

"But.."

He limped over to the door and unlocked it for her. "Go home. Have a talk with Chase. It's time."

Cameron knew he was right, and he'd finally given her the courage to do it. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night."

***

Cameron crawled into bed and Chase stirred. "Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive."

"Where did you go?"

"Just around. I was hoping to get a snack but the store I go to was closed early tonight so I turned around and came home."

Chase looked skeptical but he didn't say anything and she was grateful. She was tired and the last thing she wanted was one of their classic fights at 2 a.m.

They went into work together and parted ways in the lobby. She went to the clinic and he went to surgery.

"There's a patient in exam room 2. Dr. House is waiting for you for a consult." the nurse told her as she signed in.

"Thanks."

Cameron knocked on the door and went inside. Just as suspected, there was no patient. Just House, looking sexy as ever, leaning against the wall.

"So..uh..where's the patient?"

"He left already. It's just you and me. So," he said, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards her, "dump him yet?"

"No, but I think he suspects something's up."

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right time."

"There will never be a right time," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and backed her up against the examining table. They kissed once and he gave her a small grin before lowering his head and kissing her again with more enthusiasm. His hand slid down to her thigh and wrapped it around his waist as they both leaned over the table.

_Meanwhile.._

"Dr. Chase," Cuddy said to the younger doctor, "have you seen House?"

"Nope. Have you seen Dr. Cameron?"

Cuddy thought for a second. "Last I saw of her was in here."

"He's in exam room two with Dr. Cameron," Nurse Brenda offered, sounding bored.

"Why?"

"He had a patient. He wanted a consult."

House's tongue was halfway down Cameron's throat and his hand was under her skirt when they heard the exchange out in the clinic lobby. He glanced toward the door and saw it wasn't locked. "Oh shit.."

Cameron had never seen House move so fast. He tossed her panties to her and she quickly got into them just as Cuddy knocked on the door.

"House?"

"Act natural," he whispered to Cameron as he opened the door for Cuddy. "What!" he snapped, causing her to jump.

"Dr. Cameron, what're you doing in here?" Cuddy asked her, looking over House's shoulder.

"We were doing a consult."

Chase narrowed his eyes and was suspicious of his wife's disheveled appearance.

"Where's the patient?"

"He left," they both said in unison.

"Uh-huh. Well, you have a case." Cuddy tossed the folder to House and walked off, leaving the newlyweds with House.

"What's going on?" Chase demanded of them both, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing.

"Where's your lab coat?" he asked his wife.

Cameron pointed to the one hanging on the hook. "Right there. Really, Robert. Have a little faith in me."

House cringed at Cameron's use of Chase's first name but stayed in the room. He must've looked smug because he hardly had time to move when Chase's fist slammed into his face.

House toppled over and landed painfully on his bad leg. "Son of a bitch!"

"Stay away from my wife, House! If you so much as talk to her, look at her or even think about her, you'll regret it!"

House laughed. "Oh gee. Now I'm scared. You shouldn't have hit me, Chase."

"Why?"

He discreetly reached for his cane. "Because now I can do this." He swung it against the back of Chase's legs, knocking him to the floor with a yelp and got to his feet.

"House! Stop it!" Cameron yelled as she pulled him back from Chase.

"Oh sure. Take his side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

Chase slowly got to his feet. "You're sleeping with House, aren't you? Aren't you!" He yelled at her.

Cameron looked at the floor and House continued to rub his jaw. "Fine! If that's what you want, you can have the crippled son of a bitch. As far as I'm concerned, you and I, Allison, we're done!" He flew out of the room in a rage and she slumped against the wall.

"What have I done?" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands as she sank to the floor.

"You haven't done anything. Chase came to his own conclusions. Actually he saved you from what you've been avoiding. You should be thrilled."

Cameron scowled at him and stood up. "Thrilled? My husband just caught us in a room together and told me our marriage is over. What's good about that?"

"The marriage has been over for weeks. It just occurred to you?"

"I didn't want it to end badly like this."

"Everything ends badly. Otherwise it wouldn't end."

Cameron looked at him. "Since when did you become so philosophical?"

House shrugged. "I have my moments." Then he offered her his hand. "Come on. It's nearly lunchtime."

"No thanks. I just want to be alone now."

House dropped his hand. "I'll see you later then."

House went to the cafeteria and got himself a reuben, and a turkey sandwich for Cameron just in case. Wilson found him sitting alone and eyed the second sandwich suspiciously.

"Hungry, House?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Had a hell of a morning."

"So I heard."

House glared at his friend. "What did you hear?"

"It's all over the hospital that Chase caught you with Cameron in the clinic and that he's leaving her."

"Nothing happened in the clinic. He came to his own warped conclusions."

"Which you obviously didn't refute."

"Why would I? It's true for the most part."

"You better not be messing with her. After all this."

"Please. Their marriage wasn't going to last. I knew it as soon as she came to me about keeping her dead husband's sperm. She had doubts. And doubts do not make a successful marriage."

"So what are you going to do?"

House shrugged. "The ball's in her court. I'm going to keep my distance. When she wants to talk, she'll talk."

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you enjoying this, may I make a suggestion? Add me to your "author alert" if you haven't already, so you will be notified when I've written a new story. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet but bear with me. Smut will be in the next one-shot I promise :)**_ _**Gotta get this out of my system :)**_


End file.
